


Every Kiss Begins with "Hey!"

by aintweproudriff



Series: Race, Spot, Albert, and Elmer [14]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Multi, literally 1k words of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintweproudriff/pseuds/aintweproudriff
Summary: Prompt: Spralmer with lazy morning cuddles and domesticness/Spralmer with them wearing each others clothes





	Every Kiss Begins with "Hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa ive been busy with school so thats why ive written one thousand words in like five days

Albert’s head fell off the pillow with a soft thud, surprising him awake. For half a second, he had to remember where he was. But then he felt a hand on his side, and he let his cheek rest against the soft bedsheet. Taking a deep breath, he kept his eyes shut and tuned himself into everything he felt. The warm blankets, the small strand of sunlight on his forehead that was attempting to warm the otherwise cold room. After only a few seconds, he felt his breath sync up with the deep, relaxed breathing of the boys on either side of him. A few seconds more, and he could practically feel the heartbeat of whoever was in front of him. He didn’t remember who it was, he figured there wasn’t much point in remembering, since the four of them moved around so much in their sleep. Multiple times, he’d woken up with Spot literally laying on top of him. Considering Albert almost always slept on his side, it had never been a comfortable situation to be in. 

He watched as the sliver of sunlight grew bigger, brighter, and stronger, until finally there was no way to get it out of his eyes. He pulled up his hands, sweaty and clammy from being underneath the covers, and he rubbed his fingers over his eyes, brushing some of his hair out of his face. His elbow, without his realizing, came to rest on Spot’s head. 

“Hnmm?” Spot grumbled, stretching his arms out in front of him. 

Albert laughed softly. “Morning, Spot.”

“Mph,” Spot grunted, by means of a friendly greeting, Albert was sure. 

Unexpectedly, Spot grabbed at Albert’s elbow, clutched his hand, and brought it down so that Albert’s arm was all the way around Spot. Albert couldn’t keep back a chuckle as Spot curled into himself, and into Albert’s hug. Yeah, it was moments like these that were so small, but so important. To tell the truth, Albert was surprised that his chest wasn’t growing, pushing the others out of bed, since his heart felt like it might do that very thing. 

He smiled and closed his eyes shut, letting more moments pass in which he breathed in the world around him. At least, that was, until he felt a movement from next to him. Race stirred, straightening his back and lifting his head up. 

“Hey, sleepy,” Albert whispered, turning his head slightly towards Race’s face. “Good morning.”

“Ugh,” Race sighed. “Wha’ time is it?” 

“I dunno,” Albert said, “I hadn’t even really thought to check the time.”

“Mmn.”

“What would you think ‘bout me makin’ some breakfast, huh?” Albert smiled at Race’s sleepy eyes, and the way his boyfriend nodded. “Alright then, I’ll get to that.”

Race rolled over, into Elmer’s shoulder, as Albert pulled his hand away from Spot’s face. Spot groaned, but Albert stood up regardless and climbed over the end of the bed. His feet hit the cold floor and his toes curled at the contact. He grabbed the closest extra layer he could: a hoodie that was laying on the chair close to him, and pulled it on over his head, before going to the kitchen. 

Pancakes were on the griddle by the time he heard footsteps in the hall. Turning around, he saw Race, shivering slightly and running a hand through his bedhead. 

“Hey, you cute kid,” Albert smiled softly. He could only really get away with calling his boyfriends cute when they were a little - out of it - and he intended to make full use of that. 

Race grunted. 

“There’s fresh coffee in the pot.”

Race didn’t look up until his coffee cup was full. When he finally looked at Albert, his face turned to a glare. 

“Hey!” he stood up straighter. “That’s my sweatshirt!”

Albert looked down at the blue hoodie, then at Race. “Is that why it smells so good?”

Race turned his head and raised his eyebrows.

“Chill, chill. Just, you can go steal Spot’s or something.”

“Steal what of mine?” Spot rubbed at his eyes as he stepped into the room. 

“Your hoodie,” Albert turned back to the pancakes to flip them, “since I’m wearing Race’s, apparently.”

“You will not steal one of mine!” Spot said indignantly. 

Elmer’s footsteps could be heard from all the way in the kitchen, and they stopped talking when they heard he was approaching. 

“Pancakes?” Elmer asked, and Albert went to pass him the first plate, but pulled it back when he realized something. 

“El?” he asked, biting his lip to keep from laughing. “Is that my flannel?”

Elmer grabbed at one of the buttons and nodded slowly. 

“Serves you right, asshole,” Race grinned. 

“Shut up,” Albert rolled his eyes as he passed Race the second plate of pancakes. 

Albert stacked three more pancakes on a plate, and went to pass them to Spot, but found that he had disappeared from the kitchen. 

“Where’d Spot g- oh.”

All three of them turned their eyes to Spot, standing at the mouth of the hallway. He was wearing a red hoodie, one that all of them recognized from Elmer’s side of the closet. It was just a little bit too small on Spot, even though it was always too big on Elmer. It didn’t quite come down to his wrists, and they were sure that if he even began to lift his arms, he would start to display his stomach. Not that any of them would have minded, but-

“You, Spot Conlon,” Race laughed, “are a massive dork.”

Elmer blushed. “I swear you’re going to kill me one day, you know that?”

“I know, and I know,” Spot grabbed a plate of pancakes. 

Before he cut into his breakfast, Albert rested up against the kitchen counter. This was another one of those important little moments. He went to get the syrup from the cabinet, but not before he pressed kisses to the tops of the heads of each boy sitting at his table. Their kitchen table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
